


irredeemable

by sekaisworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Cheating, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Ok I'll go now, Shameless Smut, sorry in advance, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaisworld/pseuds/sekaisworld
Summary: Oh Sehun has been in a loving relationship with his boyfriend Kim Jongin for years now. One day, he discovers something that shatters his heart into million pieces. And he knows that no matter what happens, it will never be the same again between them. Is their relationship truly irredeemable?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My summary kinda sucks but yeah. This is my first time writing so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Comments and kudos too! Have a nice day ^-^

Sehun gawks at his watch as a frequent sigh escapes his mouth. Jongin _promised_ him that he would be back home in time for dinner but Sehun was only met by the eerie quietness of their flat. Sehun, being excited about the fact that he would be spending some quality time with Jongin after both of them being busy for quite a while, came back home early to make his boyfriend's his favorite meal.

He was not an expert when it comes to cooking, but the numerous recipes he looked up helped a lot. After arranging the table and lighting candles, he restlessly waited for Jongin to arrive.

Tonight, was the night he was going to disclose the news to him. Sehun let his hand run over to his tummy as he smiled contently. Just last week, he had visited the doctor's office for a checkup after throwing up and feeling unwell for the past couple of weeks. Instead of leaving with the knowledge of a virus he incurred, he left with the news of a 3-week pregnancy and a developing baby.

A _baby_.

Sehun was ecstatic over the news, having a baby and a family of his own was something he dreamed about for a very long time. Sehun and Jongin were going to be fathers, but how would Jongin respond to the news?

Sehun scarcely restrained his excitement, proving that hiding the news from his boyfriend for a few more days to be a very arduous task. But he wanted it to be special, to have a nice candlelit meal with Jongin and break the news to him. However, his boyfriend was late and Sehun was getting restless. He decided to wait for Jongin on the sofa, as he unconsciously fell into slumber.

-

Sehun overheard some rustling and stirred from his nap. He squinted as he took a look at the clock. It was 40 past 12. How did he accidentally fall asleep, he wondered. That thought was interrupted as he saw Jongin walk past him with messily ruffled hair and a loose tie. Jongin seemed startled to see him still up at this time of the night, let alone waiting for him to return on the sofa.

 **"Nini, you're finally back."** sighed Sehun in relief as he removed himself from the blanket and shot up from the where he was lying down on the coach to embrace Jongin tightly. **"I thought you were coming back early for dinner."** pouted Sehun as he murmured against Jongin's neck where he was hiding his face.

 **"I... I had things to take care of at the office."** Jongin stutters as a nervous look comes across his features. **"Okay,"** Sehun nods. **"That's okay."** Sehun breathes in, still in Jongin's embrace.

 **"Are you using a new cologne? You smell different."** Sehun clearly remembers how Jongin smelled like. Though now, he didn't exactly like the scent on his husband. Must be a pregnancy thing, he thought. **"Y-yeah," he hears Jongin croak. "I'm using a new one."**

 **"Smells quite fruity, like a perfume rather than a cologne."** wondered Sehun out loud. **"You never liked that scent..."** Slowly, Jongin removes Sehun's arms off his body as he distances himself. **"I guess some things change."** Uttered Jongin as he made his way to the bedroom.

Dejected, Sehun let his arms fall to his side as he wonders why Jongin has been acting cold for the past couple of weeks. He knew that his father's company is currently having a busy period. Jongin must be dealing with an extra pile of work for that reason. Jongin always tended to overwork himself, something Sehun has noticed in the past. He would come back from the office during midnight, not getting enough rest as he goes back at 5 am the next morning.

Sehun felt like a horrible boyfriend, being so caught up in the pregnancy news that he forgot all about how stressed-out Jongin would be during this time. Wanting to comfort his boyfriend, Sehun made his way to their bedroom.

Noticing the empty bed, Jongin must be taking a shower. He waited until Jongin was out of the shower, clad in nothing but his boxers. Heat stirred in the coils of Sehun's stomach. He bit his lips as he admired his boyfriend's well-built body, which was now wet from his quick shower. He tried hard to ignore any lewd thoughts as Jongin made his way to bed.

Sehun instantly clung to Jongin's body like a baby koala. He laid his head on Jongin's hard but seemingly comfortable chest. **"I missed being like. I missed holding you close. I missed you."** softly whispered Sehun. Jongin hummed in acknowledgment, letting Sehun know that he heard him.

Sehun started peppering soft kisses over Jongin's neck, making his way to his jaw. **"Why don't you let me show you how much I missed you?"** seductively whispered Sehun as he straddled Jongin's thighs.

Failing to notice how his boyfriend's body stiffened under him, Sehun leaned in to capture the plump lips but Jongin turned his face away, causing Sehun's lips to land on his cheek instead. **"Why did you do that?"** Sehun gasped as Jongin lifted him up and placed him on the other side of the bed.

 **"Sehun..."** Jongin says, his hand rubbing against Sehun's. **"I... I'm kind of tired."**

 **"Okay,"** Sehun nods. **"I'm sorry,"** Sehun responds in a small voice. Feeling completely dejected, he turned his back to Jongin and tried going back to sleep.

He felt silent tears threatening to spill but blamed it on the hormonal changes due to his pregnancy. He still didn't find the perfect moment to tell Jongin about it, so he decided that it can wait for now.


	2. 2

The bed is _empty_ , Sehun thinks.

For the past few weeks, Jongin would wake up earlier than him to leave for work. Normally, his boyfriend wouldn't leave the bed without pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Sehun finds himself pathetically roaming his hands, searching for warmth against the cold sheets. The scent of the fruity perfume is still lingering in their bedroom, a strong stench coming from Jongin's side of the bed. Sehun scrunched his nose in distaste, something about that scent made him feel nauseous.

Pushing the thought away, he roused from bed and made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks to take a look at his shirtless reflection in the mirror.

He looked different.

His skin was somehow glowing. He felt tender and softer in places he didn't before. He soothingly caressed his barely visible bump. He felt happy and content.

Sehun mentally promised himself that he's going to try to break the news to Jongin tonight.

-

"Work" has been a petty excuse for Jongin to free himself from the suffocation of being in the same space as Sehun. He cannot even think of a reason for him to stay. How does he tell his boyfriend that he doesn't want to do this anymore? That he doesn't feel the same way anymore?

When Sehun didn't pay attention to him, _she did._

When he didn't feel like anyone cared, _she did._

When he felt like no one listened to him, _she always did._

It's frustrating how Jongin has to put up a facade whenever he's with Sehun. He found somewhere else where he's happier. With another person. Someone that is not Sehun. Yet, Jongin can't seem to find the perfect moment to let him go.

**"What are you thinking about?"** Krystal laughs as she smoothes out the crease between Jongin's eyebrows. She grabs Jongin by the hand, intertwining their fingers together and places a soft kiss on his wrist. Jongin, startled by the sudden gesture finds himself quickly easing to the warmth of her now familiar embrace.

**"Nothing, just work related stuff."**

**"Well, it's your day off so you should get rid of all your thoughts regarding work,"** Krystal says. **"I thought you said I'd have all your attention today."** She slightly pouts.

**"Mhm,"** He hums. **"I'm all yours."** Smirked Jongin as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

**"Oh shush!"** She hushed him. **"You promised that we would go shopping today."**

Jongin smiled as he grabbed her hand and began to walk to his car.

**"We are, babe."** He chuckles at her adorable excitement as he leans down to place a quick peck over her lips.

-

Sehun has again, fallen asleep on the sofa by the time his boyfriend returned home.

He picks up the sound of the door being closed and the soft steps coming his way. He doesn't move as he feels Jongin's strong arms holding him up, carrying him to the bedroom.

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin's neck, still drowsy with sleep as he mumbles with a smile. **"You're home."**

**"Yeah."** He hears Jongin's voice. **"You fell asleep on the sofa again."**

**"I was waiting for you."** He whispers against Jongin's neck. **"How was work today?"**

He feels Jongin stiffening but pays it no matter as Jongin continues walking. **"It was fine. Same old."**

**"I'm sorry for not being a better boyfriend."** Sehun suddenly apologizes, still drowsy. He leans to press a soft kiss on Jongin's jaw. **"I promise I'll be better."**

Jongin stays silent as he places Sehun on the bed.

He carefully takes his socks off and plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

Sehun sighs. **"I love you, Jongin."**

**"Goodnight, Sehun."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Krystal, but someone had to take one for the team. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter c:


	3. 3

Krystal sat on Jongin's desk, waiting for him to come back from his meeting. Jongin's secretary has been uncertain about whether she should be letting her in or not. Mr. Kim never liked having guests waiting for him in his office, but Krystal assured her that he would make an exception for her.

Actually, Jongin and Krystal went to the same high school. They were indeed good friends. Their easygoing personalities made them get along quite well in no time. They did have a spark back then, one that didn't last long. Due to Krystal's need to leave their hometown and continue her studies abroad. That was when they broke things off and solely went back to being friends. They hardly reached out to each other, both occupied with their own lives.

That's why it was an immense blow for Jongin when he discovered out that Krystal was going to be their company's newest executive director. You see, it was never a pure fluke. Krystal had it planned all along, and she knew that she desired Kim Jongin to be hers again. And she wouldn't settle until it happened.

That's why when she invited Jongin out to grab a few drinks with her, it wasn't an innocent request. She claimed that it was a celebration for her new job and Jongin didn't question it. Luck appeared to be on her side when he began talking about a small argument he had with his boyfriend last night. Drinking his sorrows away, he found himself intoxicated in no time. That's why while Krystal made herself comfortable on his lap and clasped her arms around Jongin's neck, he didn't disapprove. Instead, he found himself leaning forward at the same time she did, meeting her lips halfway in a deep kiss.

That's how at the end of the night with their limbs tangled together, Krystal smiled with Jongin's arms wrapped around her waist. Her little plan appeared to be moving forward smoother than she estimated.

Interrupting her thoughts, Jongin made himself in as his secretary closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Krystal?" Jongin said with a small smile.

Shrugging, Krystal's stoic face remained. "I was just thinking- actually, I've been thinking about this for a while now."

Jongin made his way to his chair, settling himself between Krystal's legs from where she remained on his desk.

"What's on your mind?" When he saw the look on Krystal's face, he knew where this conversation was going. Jongin sighed. "Krystal."

"Jongin, why don't you just break up with him?!" Krystal burst.

"Krystal, he's-"

"We've been together for almost three months now," Krystal said. "Your relationship wasn't working anymore when I met you again. You two argued a lot and started distancing yourselves from each other. You said so yourself!"

"I just can't bare the news to him so suddenly," Jongin argued. "He needs some time, at least."

"The three months you gave him were enough," Krystal said, gripping the edge of the desk harshly as her knuckles turned white. "In fact, don't you think with the way you've been treating him, he wouldn't have noticed anything?"

Jongin felt sick to his stomach. "That's-"

"-Jongin." Krystal gave him a look. "It's better to end things now, you know. The sooner we get this done with, the faster we'll have a fresh beginning. So, by the time you and I are married, you both would've had the time to move on." Krystal sighed. "You're with me now, Jongin. And let's face it, he probably has someone else too." She blatantly stated.

And just the thought of that made Jongin's stomach churn in nervousness.

Sehun would never do that, right? Be with someone other than him? Go to amusement park, aquarium or museum dates with someone other than him? Let someone else wipe his cheeks after he somehow gets ice cream all over himself? Go on barefoot walks at the beach, holding hands while smiling at someone other than him? These thoughts repulsed Jongin. He couldn't picture Sehun being happy with someone other than him.

Jongin decided that he would _never_ let it happen.

The ironic thing is, he has been the cause of Sehun's lack of genuine happiness over the past months.

A knock interrupted Jongin's thoughts of his boyfriend. His secretary came in as her face paled at the lack of space between him and Krystal. He paid it no heed as he waited for the reason he was disturbed. "Mr. Kim, your boyfriend is here to see you." She nervously said. "Should I let him in?"

"Y-yes give us a minute." Jongin stuttered as he rapidly removed himself from between Krystal's legs and smoothed out his jacket. While Krystal unhurriedly got up from the desk, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she buttoned up her shirt.

Sehun entered the office as Jongin gawked at him.

Something about him looks different, yet he can't seem to put his hands on it. He felt as if he was aging backward unlike the rest of them. Has his faced always glowed like that? The rosy tinge of his cheeks and glistening of his pouty lips? Jongin can't seem to recall the last time he slowed down to admire his boyfriend. The last time they were inches apart from each other was the night he got drunk and found himself back to their flat. He doesn't recall what happened, but all he remembers was how peaceful he felt waking up with Sehun in his arms.

Sehun warmly smiled at Jongin's secretary and thanked her after she let him in.

"Oh-," Sehun said as he glanced between Jongin and Krystal. "I didn't know you already had company."

"Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything important," Jongin said, failing to notice how Krystal's face turned into a scowl.

"Sehun, this is Krystal." Jongin introduces him to the lady standing beside him. "She's our new executive director."

At that moment, Sehun wants to laugh and disappear. How could he not recognize that particular fruity scent that he has been trying so hard to forget about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up all night writing this so I apologize for any errors. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Comments and kudos are appreciated! ^-^♡


	4. 4

"Krystal? I see. Nice to meet you." quickly muttered Sehun, not bothering to wait for her reaction as he turned his attention to Jongin.

"What brings you here, Sehun?" questioned Jongin as he paced across the room to get to Sehun's side.

Sehun nervously toyed with the hem of his oversized shirt, suddenly feeling underdressed next to Jongin's crisp suit. "Uh, I came here to tell you something. Your assistant didn't mention that you're busy, so I'll tell you some other time." He quickly made his way out of the office, the stench of strong perfume making me feel even sicker.

Jongin furrowed his brows, surprised over Sehun's actions. He turned to Krystal and nervously said, "Do you think he sensed something?"

"Pfft, so what? He'd be doing us a favor by figuring things out on his own." Krystal muttered as she crossed her arms. "How could someone be so dense." She muttered as she dragged Jongin back to his chair.

She pushed him on the swivel chair as she sat on top of him. "Now, let's have some fun." Purred Krystal.

Jongin smirked as all thoughts of Sehun disappeared when Krystal grabbed his face and pulled him for a deep kiss.

-

Sehun hurriedly made his way out of Jongin's office, not wanting to be in the same room as _her_.

Did Jongin earnestly believe that Sehun didn't know about what he had been doing behind his back? All the doubts Sehun had were confirmed today. All the little things he picked up in the past couple of weeks started to make sense. The fruity scent plastered all over Jongin's clothes, his late nights in the office and the distance he was keeping between them. All these signs screamed at Sehun, informing him that Jongin was being unfaithful towards him. Still, he chose to trust his boyfriend rather than give in to those absurd assumptions. Little did he know that all of them happened to be true.

As the elevator door closed across him, his back makes contact with the cold metal. His body slides against it as he hugs his knees and let his tears flow. "If you no longer want me..." He chokes on a sob, wiping his flowing tears with the hem of his shirt. " _Why_ won't you just let me go?"

Sehun forced himself to calm down and keep his cool as he stood up from where he was crouching down. The reason for his sudden visit to Jongin's office is to finally inform him of his pregnancy.

He decided that he could no longer wait for the perfect moment, choosing to surprise him in his office instead. Today is going to be his first visit to the obstetrician. Sehun truly wanted Jongin to be with him today. Jongin was supposed to be his pillar of strength. Someone he would rely on to ease his anxiety.

Now, Sehun isn't even sure he wants Jongin to know about the bundle of joy they created. He's not sure if Jongin deserves to know.

Sehun masked on a poker face as the elevator reached the ground floor. He exited the building and hailed a cab. After giving the driver the clinics address, he realizes that he never felt alone as he does right now.

-

Stepping into the office, Sehun relaxed as he spotted his obstetrician. He smiled and greeted him as he took a seat.

"Sehun," Dr. Zhang greeted cheerfully. "Is it going to be just you today?" The doctor questioned as he eyed the door.

"Y-yeah." Sehun smiled dejectedly. "Just me."

Dr. Zhang noticed the distress in Sehun's expression and decided to move on.

"How have you been lately?" He teasingly added. "I hope you're coping with the sudden shift easily."

"Ugh," Sehun groaned as he covered his face with both of his hands. "My nausea isn't lessening. It's getting difficult to step out of the apartment without feeling the need to throw up all the time."

Dr. Zhang hummed. "Have you tried the tips I recommended over the phone the other day?"

"I did," Frowned Sehun "It just seems like they're not working on me."

"I can prescribe you meds for that but bear in mind that there are certain side effects." The doctor continued. "They might lessen your nausea but might trigger dizziness, unfortunately."

"I can deal with that," Mumbled Sehun. "As long as I'm not vomiting as frequently."

Dr. Zhang nodded in understanding. "Apart from that, are you ready for your first ultrasound?"

Sehun's face lit up in excitement. "Is it today?"

"The standard mid-pregnancy ultrasound usually takes place between 16 to 20 weeks. That's when you may know your baby's sex if you'd like." Dr. Zhang explained. "What we'll be doing today is an early ultrasound to confirm and date the pregnancy. You've only taken store-bought pregnancy tests, right?"

"Yes, I purchased five different tests" Sehun chuckled. "I had to make sure the first one I tried wasn't defective."

The doctor beamed at Sehun. "Well, after you." He motioned towards the examination table.

-

The apartment feels cold the moment Sehun steps in. Darkness and emptiness greet him. He sighs as he drops the shopping bags on the kitchen's counter.

The sweet, fruity scent still lingers in the apartment- suffocating him.

He makes his way to the living room and opens all the windows. He gazes at the ultrasound photo he was keeping in his pocket while running his thumb over it. He managed to spot his baby with the help of Dr. Zhang. He was as small as a pea and Sehun couldn't help but cry when he saw his baby for the first time.

"I promise I'll always love and cherish you, my little nugget." Whispered Sehun as he caressed his barely visible baby bump.

"Even if it's just me and you." frowned Sehun as he made his way to the bedroom.

He won't bother waiting for Jongin tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! I apologize for taking so long, I was feeling uninspired but now I'm back! ^-^ I'll be updating frequently again. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I love it when you guys talk to me! ♡ ♡


	5. 5

Jongin presses one last kiss on Krystal's lips as she pouts in protest. "I thought you were going to stay over tonight?" She whines. "I know," Jongin says as he puts his pants on. "But Sehun.."

"Since when do you care about him?" Krystal scowled.  
"I just feel the need to check up on him. Especially after what happened earlier at the office." Jongin furrowed his brows as he remembered how Sehun just stormed out without explaining anything.

Glancing at the wall clock, Jongin notices that it's already half past three in the morning. His boyfriend must've returned home hours ago, while Jongin was busy with Krystal.

He gnaws at his lower lip as thoughts of being caught surge his head. Although he's feeling a bit anxious, he assures himself that Sehun doesn't know anything.

-

  
The instant Jongin steps in the pitch-dark flat, he tries to swallow the lump in his throat when he spots the empty sofa.

He assumes Sehun went to sleep as he makes his way to the master bedroom. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the bedroom. He notices the empty bed and begins to sweat. Where on earth is his boyfriend?

  
"Sehun..?" Jongin whispers, turning on the lights. Soft whimpers erupt from the bathroom as he hurriedly makes his way there. Jongin staggers back when he sees his boyfriend sitting on the cold bathroom floor, puking his guts out.

  
"Sehun!" Jongin exclaims as he tries to help him up.  
His boyfriend startles at this, jolting his head up when he hears Jongin calling out his name. Sehun whimpers as he feels another wave of nausea hit him.

  
"Hey," Jongin softly whispers, kneeling on the ground as he pushes Sehun's fringe back. "Why are you on the floor puking? Did you have food poisoning?"  
"I'm not sure.." His boyfriend murmurs. "Probably, I guess."  
"Your eyes are so swollen...Did something happen? Jongin asks, genuine concern apparent in his tone.  
"Nothing..." Sehun quickly mutters, avoiding eye contact with Jongin.

  
"You should be in bed. Your back must hurt, yeah?" Jongin sighs as he carries his boyfriend easily in his arms, making his way to their bed.  
"S-stop, let go of me!" Sehun protests as Jongin raises his brows in surprise.

  
Jongin gently plops Sehun down on the bed and covers him with the blanket. He then leans down to plant a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead.  
Sehun abruptly flinches away in detest. "Don't touch me, please." He pleads as he turns around to give Jongin his back. Jongin sighs and says no more.

Sehun only let his tears flow again once he hears the soft click of the door closing.

  
-

  
Sehun wakes up with a heavy arm around his waist and warm puffs of breath tickling his neck. Jongin is still asleep and Sehun reminisces on how much he missed this. How much he missed waking up in Jongin's arms. He can't remember the last time Jongin was this close to him.

At the same time, Sehun can't help but feel disgusted. He's disgusted with himself over yearning for his boyfriend's warm embrace. Just when he was in the said embrace with another person just hours ago.

  
He hesitantly untangles their legs, removing Jongin's hands from his waist. Not bothering to even wake Jongin up, Sehun walks to the bathroom, preparing himself for a long day ahead.

  
-

  
When Sehun makes his way to the kitchen, clad in nothing but boxers and an oversized shirt, he's startled by Jongin's presence.

  
"What are you still doing here?" Sehun wondered out loud, voice laced with confusion. "Don't you have to go to work today?" He questioned.  
"I do," Jongin hummed. "But my baby isn't feeling well, so I decided to stick around and take care of him." He turned his attention from the stove to grin at Sehun.

  
"Oh," Sehun said, clearly taken aback with Jongin's sudden change of behavior. "What are you making?"  
"I'm making your favorite," Jongin excitedly exclaimed. "Fluffy pancakes with lots of maple syrup topped with strawberries and blueberries!"

  
Sehun's face lit up in excitement after hearing what Jongin is making for breakfast. He had been craving Jongin's special pancakes for a while now. Just the thought of stuffing himself with the delicious meal made him smile.

  
Jongin went to Sehun's side and hoisted him up with a firm grip his thighs, settling him on the kitchen's counter. Just when his boyfriend was about to complain over the sudden action, Jongin sneakily brought a strawberry to Sehun's lips.

Jongin finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from Sehun's soft pink lips.

  
Sehun thinks his mouth would hurt if he continues to grin widely, face etched in happiness with Jongin by his side. His mind is telling him that he's being pathetic, feeling happy every time Jongin goes back to being the same person he fell in love with.

Jongin is possibly -hopefully- coming back to him, and Sehun feels tears brimming at his eyes just by the thought of it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!! What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think Sehun will easily let Jongin off the hook? Kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^ ♡ ♡


	6. 6

The sounds of knives on chopping boards and the smell of pancake mix fill the air. Jongin is singing in the background as Sehun hums along with him.

Sehun smiles in contentment, feeling happy in this very moment. Sehun would like to think that Jongin finally came back to his senses. He would like to think of Jongin being surrounded by gilt, parting ways with his temporary fling and finally returning to his embrace.

Sehun wonders how their dysfunctional relationship would work again. Would he forgive Jongin for every single mistake and leave everything behind them?

His ears perk at the sound of Jongin washing his hands by the sink before he feels wet hands settling by his waist as Jongin welcomes himself between his legs. "It's been a long time...since we've been alone like this."

"I don't think that's my fault," Sehun says with a tinge of playfulness in his teasing tone. A look of guilt flashed on Jongin's face before he suddenly slammed his lips over his boyfriend's.

_Jongin is acting strange_ , Sehun thought. Jongin continues to move his lips against Sehun's. He lets out a soft whimper when Jongin squeezes his thighs. His back and neck hurt from bending down to reach his boyfriend's lips, but he doesn't seem to care.

Sehun reluctantly pulls away from Jongin once he hears the faint sounds of hissing coming from the stove. Jongin groans in protest, "What is it, baby? Come back here."

Sehun chuckles, removing Jongin's arms from his waist as he tries to stifle his laugh over his reaction. "I think our breakfast is burning."

"Shit," Jongin curses. "You're right, shit!"

He quickly turns the stove off to avoid any further damage and Sehun can't help but throw his head back in laughter over Jongin's state of distress.

"I'm sorry I ruined breakfast," Jongin pouts in Sehun's direction. "You were supposed to have a romantic breakfast in bed moment."

"Oh, come on, Jongin." Sehun rolled his eyes as he jumped off the counter. "We can always make some more. Together this time." Smiled Sehun as he intertwined Jongin's fingers with his.

"Together," Jongin mumbled to himself as he tightens his hold over Sehun's hand.

-

Sehun spent the rest of the morning cuddling with Jongin on the sofa while How to Get Away with Murder played in the background.

Sehun was intently watching Jongin's face while he closed his eyes to rest. His fingers lightly traced his boyfriend's face, careful not to disturb him.

Just when Sehun's fingers reached his lips, Jongin's eyes abruptly shot open. He swiftly hoisted Sehun up from his thighs and settled him on his lap.

"Do you usually ogle at handsome men in their sleep?" Jongin teased as a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Not really, only this one man over here." Answered Sehun as he lightly poked Jongin's chest.

Jongin's hands moved up to cradle Sehun's face gently. His thumb lightly grazed Sehun's lower lip as he pliantly brought them apart. Jongin doesn't say anything as he stares intently at his face.

Instead, he pulls him so fast Sehun doesn't even have time to gasp in surprise. The sounds of the show playing falls deaf on his ear, half-eaten breakfast ignored on the coffee table as Jongin pushes his tongue past Sehun's lips.

"I love you," He hears Jongin whisper against his lips. He then moves along and starts peppering kisses all over Sehun's jaw. Jongin's rough hands slide under his boyfriend's shirt, thumbs pressing to the sides of his waist.

His boyfriend pulls away to take his shirt off in a hasty matter, not wanting to waste any time before their lips meet again in a feverish kiss.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for now! I'm trying to take things slowly so I don't end up rushing the story. That's why this chapter and the one before were ( kinda? ) uneventful. But we'll get to the good parts soon!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! ^-^ ♡ ♡  
> Alsooo, who wants smut for the next chapter? maybe? anyone? hehe c:


	7. 7

Jongin grips the backs of Sehun's thighs tightly, as his boyfriend hums against his neck. Jongin trembles when he feels Sehun nibbling at the sensitive spot behind his ear.  
"Ah, fuck," Jongin mutters as Sehun wiggles on his lap. Burying his fingers in Sehun's hair, he tugs his boyfriend's head back and licks a hot stripe up his neck. He only stops once he reaches his lips, diving in to steal another kiss.

As his tongue dominated Sehun's mouth, he doesn't fail to notice his hands sneaking between their bodies. Sehun fiddles with the hem of Jongin's shirt, silently gesturing him to take it off. Jongin arches his back off the sofa as Sehun tugs the shirt up and off with a grin on his face. Nails scrape deliciously down Jongin's chest, as he watches Sehun's fingers trail across his abs.

Jongin reconnects their salvia-licked lips, dragging sloppy and messy kisses down Sehun's arching neck. Sehun's fingers work on undoing Jongin's pants with a wry smile. Jongin appeared paralyzed as he gawked at Sehun's hands on his pants. Sehun tried to not focus too much on Jongin's cock that was hardening with every brush of his hands, but it's all that he could think of right now.

Once the pants were off, Sehun bowed down to nuzzle into the barely visible trail of hairs beneath Jongin's navel. Jongin arched his head back and groaned, sliding his fingers into Sehun's hair. His breath hitched as Sehun dragged his lips all the way down to the base of his cock.

Jongin was already half hard, but he was close to having a full erection. Sehun wrapped his hand around the base Jongin's cock as he raised his head to stare at Jongin. Jongin caressed his boyfriend's cheek as an encouragement to get him going. Sehun licks his lips to wet them before lowering to brush them on the tip of Jongin's cock. Jongin groans and props himself on his elbows, continuing to stare at Sehun.

  
"Don't look," Sehun whimpered, warm breath against Jongin's cockhead. "It's embarrassing."

  
"It's not my first time looking down at you from this angle," Jongin said teasingly.

  
Sehun closed his eyes as he slid the tip of this tongue over the slit of the cockhead. He smirked in satisfaction upon hearing the loud moan emitting from Jongin's lips. Jongin suddenly hauled Sehun up and pulled him for a sloppy kiss. Sehun wrapped his hand on Jongin's length between them as Jongin continued to place kisses all over the corners of Sehun's lips and cheeks. When he released him, he guided him back to his cock and Sehun sinks in immediately.

Sehun wrapped his lips around the head of the erection, hollowed his cheeks and sank in as much as he could. Sehun wrapped his hand over the rest of Jongin's cock, pumping where his lips couldn't go further from. That was when Jongin suddenly pulled Sehun up and placed him with his back to the sofa. Sehun spread his knees apart as Jongin pressed himself against Sehun's crotch.

  
"Fuck." Hissed Sehun, arching his body in Jongin's as his tongue swirls around his nipple.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed this," Jongin mumbled, licking and kissing the flat planes of Sehun's stomach. He quickly moves on to stripping Sehun off his pants and boxers before flopping him to lie on his stomach. Jongin dragged his lips all over Sehun's back, kissing every inch of skin till he reached his tailbone.

Sehun buried his face into the pillow, hands searching for something to clutch on as Jongin spreads his butt cheeks open. A whine escapes from Sehun's throat when he feels Jongin's warm breath between his cheeks. Jongin finally presses his tongue over Sehun's tight opening, rubbing tight circles around his hole. Another whine escapes Sehun's throat.

"Oh god, keep doing that," he pleads. Sehun helplessly moans as Jongin continues sucking and licking his opening. A loud moan escaped Sehun's lips when Jongin thrust the tip of his tongue into the hole.

"Aaahh..." Sehun continued to moan as Jongin started massaging his balls. Sehun's hips bucked up when Jongin slid a spit-slicked finger into his opening. "Fuck, Jongin." He grunted as Jongin continued sliding his finger in and out of him. "M-more."

  
An extremely loud moan escaped Sehun's lips after Jongin took his finger out, only to push back both his middle and ring finger after thoroughly smearing them with spit. Their apartment was filled by Sehun's moans and Jongin's heavy breathing, too occupied with pleasure to care. Jongin eventually covered Sehun's mouth with his own, grabbing Sehun's neck to the side as his fingers continued to slide in and out of him.

Jongin continued to kiss Sehun intensely, his fingers fucking Sehun with force. Sehun's toes curled in pleasure as Jongin found his prostate, sinking his teeth into his arm to muffle his loud cries. Jongin's fingers scissor through his hole at a vicious pace, curling around the sensitive nerves and spots. Sehun is trembling as Jongin's fingers reach deeply to massage his warm insides. Jongin pulls back his fingers to spit on them again before pushing them back in. This time, his thrust in three fingers and Sehun whimpers out a breathy moan. The pleasure he is receiving felt surreal. He didn't want Jongin's fingers to pull out from him any time soon.

  
"F-fuck, I'm close," Sehun muttered, eyes shutting as he pushes back onto Jongin's fingers at a fast pace. Sehun comes untouched after a few more stokes of Jongin's fingers stretching his tight opening. The last press on his prostate triggers the orgasm he desperately needs, resulting in ropes of white spurting onto his stomach.

Jongin slowed down his pace as Sehun catches his breath, coming down from his high. His fingers still kneading Sehun's inside at a gentle pace.

His boyfriend whines in oversensitivity, making him pull out. He continues to stroke Sehun's now swollen and pink opening, rubbing it in circles with his fingers. Jongin turns Sehun around and kisses him, lazily now.

Sehun draws back from the kiss and looks at Jongin's half-lidded eyes, his fingers still caressing Sehun's warm opening. Sehun slides his hands down Jongin's now sweaty abdomen, takes his erection in his hand and fists it.

Jongin brings his lips to Sehun's neck, sucking on a spot there only to leave it numb and red. He then lowers his mouth to his boyfriend's nipple, while Sehun continues to pump Jongin's cock in his fist.

  
"Jongin," Sehun moaned, clutching at Jongin's shoulder with his free hand while Jongin sucks on his nipple. He then brings his head up and kisses Sehun fully on the mouth, hands gripping his waist harshly.

  
"Fuck," Jongin moans, lips pulling away from their kiss to press on Sehun's cheek. His grip tightened on Sehun's waist as he began to thrust into his lover's hand.

"Sehun," he growled as he thrust faster. Sehun whimpered out a moan when Jongin finally reached his climax, spilling all over Sehun's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I uploaded so far, over 1K words of pure smut. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it kinda seems off, I tried my best :c I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you'd like a continuation of the smut in the next chapter, since they still didn't go all the way hehe c': ♡ ♡


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited chapter ahead! Proceed with caution c:

"Sehun," Whispered Jongin as he curled an arm around Sehun's waist, drawing him close. "Look at me."  
Sehun's gaze shifted as he looked up to Jongin. He felt a pair of hands cradling his face, softly bringing them closer to his boyfriend's.

Their lips met in a quick but sweet kiss as Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck. When they pulled away, Sehun couldn't help but notice the look of absolute adoration on his boyfriend's face. He looked down, avoiding his gaze as he felt a sob rising in his throat. It felt strange, Jongin looking at him the way he used to.

  
"I love you, Sehun," Jongin called in a whisper. "I love you so much."  
Sehun smiled at that and raised his head to press a kiss to Jongin's lips.

  
"I'm sorry, baby." Jongin began.  
"I made so many mistakes, Sehun." He muttered, splaying his fingers over Sehun's stomach. "I was never fair to you." He moved his hand from Sehun's stomach to cup the side of his boyfriend's face and force him to meet his eyes. Sehun reluctantly faced Jongin, trying to calm down his rapidly racing heart.

  
"Forgive me for neglecting you for so long," Jongin earnestly said as he looked at Sehun.

  
_You're late,_ Jongin. _It's too late for that._ Sehun thought as he hid his face in Jongin's shoulder. Instead of replying, Sehun pressed his hips down to tease Jongin's cock. He knew he was digging his own grave all over again, but he couldn't care any less right now. _One last time_ , Jongin. He will make the most of tonight with Jongin.

  
-

  
They stumble into the bedroom tangled in limbs as their mouths ravage one another. The pair continued gripping each other, grinding and rolling their hips as they reached the bedroom.  
Sehun pulls back for a gasp of breath and Jongin uses the moment to latch his hands on his boyfriend's hips. He slams Sehun up the door and smashes their mouths back together. His hand slides between Sehun's thighs and ghosts over his crotch as he continues to dive his tongue into the latter's mouth.

  
"Please," Sehun pleads against Jongin's lips as he bucks his hips forward to get some friction.  
"You're so eager, aren't you," Jongin smirks into the sinful kiss, roughly claiming Sehun's lips until he has to access to air.  
"J-Jongin," Sehun whimpers as Jongin catches his lower lip between his teeth and gives it a gentle tug.

  
"Ask nicely. What do you want?" Jongin whispers, licking along Sehun's now bruised bottom lip.  
Sehun blinks languidly at his boyfriend. "Touch me," he pleads, "Please."

  
The corner of Jongin's lips quirks up, pleased with Sehun's response.  
"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?" Jongin purrs as he drags his lips along Sehun's neck. Sehun shivers when Jongin starts sucking the skin on his neck.  
"Tell me or I won't touch you," Jongin warns in a low tone. Jongin is deliberately teasing him as if he wants Sehun to beg him to fuck him.

  
"You know fucking where!" Sehun gasps out, voice filled with frustration.

  
Jongin straightens up and clicks his tongue. "Tsk, what did I say about asking nicely?"  
"Please," Sehun begs in a shaky breath.

  
Jongin licks his smirking lips and swiftly carries Sehun towards the bed. He plops him softly on the mattress, careful not to hurt him anywhere. Jongin was still aware of his lover's current state but a little teasing wouldn't hurt anyone.

  
Now with Sehun's front smashed to the sheets, he presses his forehead onto the pillow and groans.  
"Do you realize how fucking beautiful you are?" He whispers into Sehun's ear from behind as he clutches the side of his waist using his free hand.  
"And this is my favorite part." His voice is low and breath hot as he kneads, softly massaging his ass.

  
He then spreads Sehun's cheeks, pressing his index finger on his fluttering pink rim.  
"Is this where you want me to touch you, baby?" He mutters as Sehun let's out a heavy breath. Arching his body onto the sheets and pressing his ass against Jongin's finger. "Y-yes."

  
Sehun almost whines when Jongin's warm hands leave his body. Jongin isn't touching him. Instead, he's just staring at Sehun's naked back with his lower lip curled between his teeth. Sehun drops his forehead against the pillow as he impatiently waits for Jongin to do something.

  
Then he finally does.

  
Sehun feel's Jongin's hot lips on his shoulder blade, peppering kisses all over the back of his neck.  
Jongin drags those kisses all the way down the cleft of Sehun's back and latches his lips to his protruding tailbone. Sehun groans softly when Jongin sucks and kisses the tailbone for a good minute. He then draws his lips and tongue to his waist and gently bites the sides.

  
"Agh," Sehun lets out when Jongin slips his hot tongue past the tailbone, slithering down the crack of his ass.  
"Do you want me to touch you here?"

  
"Yes, Jongin," He breathes out and throws his head back, moaning as Jongin sucks his opening with his tongue licking the rim of muscles in circles.  
"Ah! Fuck, yeah." Sehun cries when the tip of Jongin's tongue breaches into his opening.  
Jongin pulls away, hands pressed into Sehun's cheeks while groping them gently.

  
"God, why are you always so pink here?" Jongin groans and Sehun whimpers when Jongin's hot, wet tongue slides back around his hole. He continues to drag his tongue down to Sehun's balls and suck them into his mouth. Sehun lets out a shaky breath, perking his ass out further.  
"Finger me," He pants breathlessly. "Please."

  
Jongin's wet, salvia-slicked fingers press against Sehun's hole. Sehun buries his face back into the pillow, trying to muffle his moans as Jongin slides in a finger.  
"Arghh," He exhales as he clenches around Jongin's finger, causing Jongin to shove in another.  
"Fuck, yeah! Harder!"

  
Jongin gives him what he wants and fingers him faster. Sehun sees stars behind his eyelids and Jongin's fingers find and massage his sweet, soft spot.  
"Huh you like that, don't you." Jongin pulls out his fingers and slaps them against Sehun's tender opening before sliding them back in.

  
"Yes, ah. Oh, my god." Sehun moans as he thrusts his ass back to ride Jongin's fingers. He starts to feel the signs of his orgasm, hips stuttering as he thrusts grow erratic.  
Jongin suddenly withdraws his fingers, seeming to notice Sehun's need to release. He presses his hard cock in Sehun's ass cleft and thrusts upwards, stroking the tip of his pulsating hot cock against Sehun's hole.

  
"Want me to make you scream, baby?" he whispers as a palm strikes a side of Sehun's ass, leaving a red mark.  
"Yes, make me scream. Please."

  
Jongin presses his cockhead to the hole and strokes it in circles, smearing it with his precum.  
Sehun's mouth was blocked by Jongin's when he let out a loud cry. Jongin pushed the head of his cock in, stretching Sehun's opening further. He paused for a moment to let Sehun adjust to his length. He slid further slowly, careful not to cause Sehun any discomfort. "Fuck," He growled into Sehun's mouth once he was fully in, clenched by his tight hole. "You're still tight as fuck despite being fingered into oblivion earlier," Jongin muttered as he struggled to pull out of Sehun's tight hole and slide back in again.

Sehun bit back a sob and tugged harshly onto Jongin's lower lip before he locked his ankles on Jongin's back, enveloping his waist with his legs. His eyes welled up with unshed tears before they spilled from the corners of his eyes. "Sehun, baby." Jongin exhaled, peppering Sehun's cheeks and jaw with tender kisses as his hips began to pick up the pace of their thrusts. Gasping, Sehun dug his fingernails into Jongin's shoulder blades as he clenched around Jongin's length.

  
"Ah, fuck!" Sehun helplessly cries with Jongin slamming into him, harsh thrusts aiming straight to his prostate.  
"Come for me," Jongin whispered down Sehun's neck as Sehun rocked his hips to meet Jongin's thrusts halfway.

  
"Come for me, baby" Jongin gasped as his hand started pumping Sehun's cock just as hard as he fucked him. Curling his hand around the back of Jongin's head, Sehun held onto Jongin as their lips met in another deep kiss.  
"Jongin! Ah!" Sehun moaned and screamed as he reached his climax, come splattering between their bodies. He felt Jongin burst inside him seconds later come filled inside him as he pulled him into an exhausted kiss.

  
Sobbing for air, Sehun pressed his face into Jongin's neck, gathering his breath with Jongin still buried inside him. Jongin scooped Sehun into his arms, holding him tight.  
"I love you, Sehun. I'm never letting you go." He muttered as he pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

  
_You brilliant liar_ , Sehun thought as he fell asleep in Jongin's arms.

  
-

  
Panic and guilt were the first things Jongin felt after waking up and finding Sehun in his arms. A frown made it's way to his face as he noticed his arms wrapped protectively around Sehun's waist. What he's doing isn't right. _He needs to fix things with Krystal_ , Jongin thought. He hastily untangled his limbs from Sehun's as he leaped to the dressing room.

Leaving Sehun alone in the now cold, freezing sheets.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I'm SOOOO SORRY for taking so long to post! And not replying to your wonderful comments yet. I feel so guilty for neglecting this story for an entire month :c  
> But I'm back now!  
> I had some uni things to sort out, the struggle of being an international student ugh.  
> I'm super excited to get back to writing and frequently posting again.  
> I hope the smut makes up for the long wait? hopefully? c:  
> pls don't hate me for the last part hehe.  
> But the drama everyone's been waiting for is finally starting in the next chapter!!  
> I don't think anyone would read this hella long note but if you did, what do you think is going to happen next?  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Love you guys ^-^ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


	9. 9

"Hey baby," Krystal greeted Jongin as she made her way to where he was seated. The cafe was empty except for the workers on their night shift, who were busy with sweeping and dusting the place. The pleasant aroma of fresh coffee filled the room, making the small cafe feel even cozier. Krystal bent over towards Jongin's face, intending to give him a quick peck. Jongin abruptly recoiled, eyes examining on the mug in front of him also failing to notice the bewildered look on Krystal's face. She blinked her eyes in confusion, wordlessly making her way to the seat opposite Jongin.

"So, what's so important that you wanted to meet in the middle of the night?" Krystal voiced out, eyes studying Jongin for any hints.

 "You could've just stopped by at my place. And then we could do a little more than just talking." She said in a sultry voice, settling her palms on top of Jongin's.

Jongin flinched away as if he's been slapped, a scowl settling on his face. He peered up at her for what appeared to be the first time that night, intense eyes facing her perplexed ones.

"Listen, Krystal." Jongin began in a stern tone, licking his lips in exasperation for what's to come.

 "Whatever we once had between us, it’s ending tonight."

Krystal's face paled in response, unquestionably taken aback by Jongin's declaration. Not failing to miss his use of past tense when talking about their relationship, clearly letting her comprehend that he already made up his mind. That there's no future for them together.

"What?" Krystal's voice wavers, lips quivering. "What are you talking about, Jongin? Where is this coming from?"

"I can't continue doing this to Sehun," Jongin uttered. "Fuck, just the thought of me going behind his back during all these months makes me sick." He groaned as he ruffled his hair.

"So that's it?" She glared at Jongin, eyes shooting daggers. "You've had your share of fun with me and now you're done? You're going back straight into his arms and act like none of this ever happened?"

"Look," Jongin groaned. "I believe it's time we settle this once for all. It's time we go in separate ways. It might've taken me a while to realize, but I'm still in love with Sehun. I don't think I ever fell out of love, to begin with. I was so foolish to think I even did."

"I guess this is your way of saying none of this ever mattered to you." Krystal softly whimpered. "Even if you never genuinely loved me, I know that I still loved you."

"I still love you," She confirmed with a clearer tone. "That's why I'm letting you go. I still want you to be happy. Even if your happiness wasn't with me." Krystal glanced up at Jongin, a tiny smile blossoming on her features.

Jongin seemed taken aback, Krystal took the news better than he thought she would. She's handling the situation maturely, much to his surprise.

"Can I at least have a goodbye hug?" She mumbled under her breath, glancing up at Jongin hopefully.

"Of course, come here." Jongin rolled his eyes as he opened his arms for Krystal. One last hug, Jongin thought.

 

_Don't be so sure, Kim Jongin. I'm not letting you go just yet. Not until I ruin your perfect little relationship. You'll regret doing this to me. You'll be running back into my arms in no time_ , Krystal thought as she hugged Jongin tighter, drawing him closer to her body.

 

-

Jongin carefully tiptoed back into their flat, shutting the door behind him as softly as he could. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief once he saw that Sehun was still soundly asleep in their bed, where he left him hours ago. He silently makes his way to the dressing room, changing back into comfier clothes.

Once he's back in bed, his arms wrap around Sehun's waist as a content sigh escapes his lips. _To believe that I was foolish to favor anything over this baffles me, Sehunie. I knew that you loved me with your everything, yet I betrayed you and your trust in the dirtiest way ever. I'm such a coward for not having the heart to tell you about all the despicable things I've done behind your back. I don't deserve nor have the right to hold you like this anymore. You deserve someone better than me, baby._ Jongin thoughts screamed as he pushed Sehun's fringe to the side. _I promise that I'm a changed man from this moment onwards. Just don't leave me, please. I don't think that I'd be able to make it without you._ Jongin's body was shaking as quiet sobs broke free. He tilted his head to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead as more tears started flowing out.

-

 

"Wake up, beautiful," Jongin murmurs, brushing his lips to Sehun's eye before dragging them down to Sehun's lips to wake him up with a kiss. Sehun whimpers and stirs, tugging at the duvet as he cracks an eye open. Jongin greets him with a smile and another kiss on the lips.

"What time...is it?" Sehun inquires in a soft voice, latched with sleep.

"A little past three."

"In the afternoon?" he rasps lightly and blinks at Jongin in surprise.

Jongin shrugs, brushing Sehun's hair out of his face and cups his cheek before stroking his boyfriend's lips with his thumb.

"You seemed exhausted, so I let you stay in bed all day," Jongin said as his lips strain to hide the smirk that starts to creep onto his face.

Sehun quickly averts his gaze from Jongin's eyes with his cheeks reddening ferociously.

"What's this?" Sehun asks, eyeing the food tray on the bedside table as he pushes himself up to lean on the headboard.

"You haven't eaten anything, so I thought you might be hungry by now" Jongin coughs as his hand absentmindedly touches his nape.

Sehun smiles at Jongin's response, knowing how flustered he is right now.

"So, you went out of your way to make me pancakes?" Sehun asks Jongin in a teasing tone.

"To compensate for the last time I burnt them," Jongin shrugs as he pops a slice of strawberry into his mouth. "Plus, it's one of the few things I can make"

"They look a little burned."

"Come on!" Jongin whines cutely, pouting slightly. "I tried my best"

Sehun brightly laughs, eyes curving into crescents.  "I was just teasing you, Nini."

"So," Jongin says, arms across his chest. "Is there anything you want to do today, princess?"

Sehun coughs as he stares at Jongin, clearly bewildered. "W-what,"

Jongin snickers at his boyfriend's reaction as he draws him closer.

Clearing his throat, Sehun questions with a puzzled expression "Don't you have to be at work today?"

"Not really," Jongin singsongs, planting a kiss over Sehun's head. "I promised my baby that I'd be here to take care of him."

Sehun pouts as he tries to pull away from Jongin's embrace, "I'm not a baby."

Jongin smiles fondly at Sehun, amused by his response. He grabs Sehun's arms and yanks him to the front, causing Sehun to fall butt-on onto his lap. Before Sehun could retaliate, Jongin locks his arms around him and attacks his lips with forceful kisses.

"I love you," He mumbles into Sehun's giggling mouth and kisses him harder.

"Let go," Sehun grunts and pulls himself off Jongin's lap. It strikes Jongin dumb that Sehun still manages to blush so deeply after years of being together.

Jongin rises from his spot and latches his hands on Sehun's hips, closing the distance between them. Pressing a kiss to the side of Sehun's neck, he mutters "What's wrong, baby."

"I... I want bubble tea," Sehun says in a low voice, whining as Jongin drags his lips up to his cheek.

"Sure, baby. Let's get changed and head outside." Jongin lovingly kisses Sehun's forehead before hoisting him up, his boyfriend automatically wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Jongin hasn't missed the fact that Sehun has put on a considerable amount of weight in the past weeks. But he looks much better now. Much healthier now that he's not all skin and bones. Though Jongin isn't precisely certain if Sehun is completely healthy. He had witnessed him throw up twice in the past week plus he has a horrible reaction to food due to food poisoning. At least that's what Sehun told him after retreating from the doctor's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back!!   
> I really hope you didn't forget all about this story, I'm guilty of not updating in over a month and I'm sooo sorry! :c  
> Uni started and I've been busy with settling in, but I'm back for good now!  
> Have you guys started school/uni yet? I hope you're all doing well ^-^ ♡  
> What do you think of this chapter? Jongin's change of heart? His actions are very confusing so far, do you think he's being sincere or has ulterior motives? What do you think Krystal is planning?  
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments you've left while I was away & the kudos!  
> I'll be gradually replying to them soon so pls don't think I'm ignoring you :c♡♡♡   
> Love you all so much!♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
